There have been many prior art proposals for rear-view mirror assemblies which can be mounted on the apparel of the user, such as the frame of eyeglasses, for the use of cyclists, runners, and other athletes. All of these have suffered from various limitations and drawbacks. Some have been severely limited in their ranges of possible adjustments making their use and desirability quite limited. Others have had mountings which did not effectively mount the device on the apparel or required special mounting techniques and special mounting preparation and configurations. Still others were made of dangerous material or material that would injure a rider upon an accident or would become bent, deformed, or permanently broken upon an accident and therefore not usable.
The device of this invention overcomes these and other limitations and provides a rear-view mirror assembly for use by cyclists and other athletes and sportsmen which can be easily and securely mounted to various types of apparel of the user such as eyeglasses, caps, goggles, etc., has a wide range of adjustments for different types of mounting, and is safe and resistant to permanent damage on impact.